No matter what it takes
by Erkanna Gamble
Summary: AU. During ESB, when they're on Hoth, Han and Leia actually are a couple.  Han is leaving to Tatooine to find something... or someone, and he gets captured.  Lame summary. My first EVER fanfic :  please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Han Solo was standing in the main hangar, loading boxes and packages onto his ship.

"That's it Chewie! Go and do the pre-flight check for me will ya? "

3 feet of brown fur appeared behind the Corellian eyeing him suspiciously. Han turned around to face his co-pilot.

"What?"

Chewie grunted something and marched off towards the cockpit.

"C'mon! Don't say that you're jealous! " Han said teasingly.

Chewie glared at him and stormed off into the cockpit growling at Han.

"Don't worry 'bout that Chewie, I **will **come back, no matter what it takes! This time, it's different. I won't leave her. " He whispered, smiling to himself. He turned around inteding to find Leia, just to see her standing in front of him, grinning.

" Hey!" he said grinning back, then taking a step towards her he put his arms around her waist.

"Hey yourself!" she responded, sliding her hands up his chest and linking them behind his head.

By now, every Rebel in the hangar found reasons to turn around and talk about the weather.

"Planned to take off without saying goodbye, flyboy? " 

Han shook his head.  
>"Wouldn't even dare to, princess," <p>

He leaned down to capture her lips, she returned the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
>When they finally broke away from each other, Leia looked up at him and whispered softly: <p>

"I'm going to miss you... " 

Han hugged her tightly. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it"  
>He kissed her one last time and headed up the ramp to the cockpit, sitting on the pilot's chair and starting the engines.<p>

Han noticed that his wookie co-pilot was staring at him with his eyes narrowed. 

"What is it again? What did I do? " 

Chewie growled something in response. 

"We are going back there after we find what we're looking for, I already told you! " 

Chewie didn't seem convinced. Han shook his head and glared at the wookie. 

"Look, I can't tell you exactly why we are going there, but I assure you that we will go back to the base, no matter what it takes! " 

Chewie nodded, standing up from his huge chair, he headed to the crew quarters. 

"No matter what it takes Chewie… No matter what it takes… "

**A/N: Star Wars belong to George Lucas : ) not me, I'm just playing around.**


	2. Chapter 2

Han walked down the ramp, stepping on the sandy surface of Tatooine. The wind was thrusting the sand in his face, suggesting that there might be a sandstorm coming. Chewie came out behind him, trying to avoid getting too much sand getting into his fur. He growled impatiently at Han, waiting for an explanation. Han turned around and sighed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, Buddy, "

He sighed again and looked up at his Wookie co-pilot.

"Well, you've heard that some people might have escaped Alderaan before it exploded, right?"

Chewie nodded.

"And you remember the guy that we met in Mos Eisley's before we met the Kid? Ya know, the old guy in the black cloak? "

Chewie nodded again, not sure where this conversation was heading to.

"That guy was actually Bail Organa, yes, I mean **that** Bail Organa, and he's supposed to be staying at the old Jedi's… Kenobi's house. "

Han took a deep breath,

"And we are going to find him and get him to go with us to the base on Hoth! "

Han finished with a slight smirk on his face. Chewie nodded in agreement and growled a question.

"Because I wanted to be sure of it first, you know, not to get anyone's hopes up. "

Chewie studied the Captain's face for a moment, but then shrugged and agreed with him. Han grinned at him and looked up at the sky.

"We might need to hurry, though. A sandstorm is probably going to get us. We'll need to head east, towards the sandy mountains there. "

He pointed at huge piles of sand and the Wookie growled in annoyance. Han laughed at that.

"Some sand won't do you any harm! Now let's get going or we're really going to get into trouble, "

Chewie glanced in the direction where a sandstorm was forming.

**A/N: Star Wars belong to George Lucas : )I'm just playing around here : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Han leaned back on the wall of Obi-Wan's house, exhausted from the long walk through a sandstorm. His Wookie companion was trying to get the sand out of his fur, failing, as the sand was practically sticking to him. Han sat up and looked around. At least the sandstorm has ended.

"Chewie, go check if the doors are locked. I'll look for any sand people around. "

Chewie growled and walked off. Han headed behind the house when he heard a loud yell, then he felt pain in the back of his head, then the only thing he could see, was darkness…

Leia paced around the room, wondering what might have happened to Han. Luke was leaning on the wall, watching her. They couldn't contact nor Han, nor Chewie, Rieekan suggested it might be the sand storm, but even he knew better than that. Suddenly, look sensed something through the Force. Han was in danger. Leia stopped pacing and shuddered, she had sensed the same thing as Luke.

" We'll take the X-Wing's, go and tell Rieekan and I'll get them ready. "

Leia looked up at him and nodded, then went out to find General Rieekan. "Hang on, Han. We're coming!" Luke thought to himself and headed to the main hangar.

**A/N: Star Wars belong to George Lucas :) Not me, I'm just playing around.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we heading to? "

Luke was sitting in his X-wing, talking to Leia sitting inside the other one.

"Tatooine. According to the plan, we should get there in 2 days, so we'd better take off. "

Luke agreed and punched in the coordinates. Tatooine… he hasn't been there in quite a while… He shook his head and concentrated on piloting his ship.

" You okay Leia? "

"Yeah… I'm all right… "

Luke smiled. He could tell that Leia wasn't really listening; her mind was focused on Han, and wishing for him to be all right.

Leia pushed a few levers and buttons and leaned back in her seat. It was going to be a pretty long flight, with nothing to do but to think. Her thoughts drifted to Han again,  
>"Let him be all right, I won't bear it if he… if… STOP it Organa! Of course he will be all right, it's Han that you're on about! " She smirked, "At least he <strong>will<strong> be all right, when we find him,"

She sighed and tried to concentrate at piloting. "This is going to be difficult… "

Han opened his eyes and found himself in a strange dark room. He noticed that he had his hands and legs tied up, and that he was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. He groaned as he felt pain in the back of his head. The door clicked open, and a man in a black cloak entered the room and stood before Han.

"Ah, Captain Solo, we finally meet! "

**A/N: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas : ) not me, I'm just playing around here.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luke spotted the _Falcon _sitting on the sand out in the desert. It was a bad sign, Han would never leave the _Falcon_ for so long, and he or Chewie would have answered their call. They landed their X-wings beside the ship and jumped out of them. They searched for Han and Chewie around the _Falcon_ but there was no sign of them. Leia sighed,

„ I've got a really bad feeling about this..."

Luke looked in the direction of where Obi-Wan's house should be, and reached out with the force to see if he could find any sign of Han or Chewie. He was startled when he not only found Han, but a he found some other people too, and he could tell they were not friendly.

"We should head over there," he said pointing in the direction where the house was.

"I think Han is there, and he's in trouble… "

Leia glanced up at the sky,

"It's getting dark, we should wait until dawn or we'll get attacked by the Tusken Riders."

Luke nodded; it wasn't safe travelling around Tatooine during the day, let alone in the middle of the night!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Captain Solo, will you tell us where your little Rebel Alliance is, or should we do it the hard way?"

The man in the black cloak smirked at Han, presenting a small blade in his right hand. Han glared at him.

"For Kriff's sake, I told you already, I don't know!"

The man came nearer to Han and he put the blade on Han's forehead.

"Do you not? Well… we might have to refresh your memory…"

He slid the blade from his forehead, down through his eye and ending on his cheek. Han cursed and hissed in pain. He could feel blood trickling down from the scar. The man stood up and glared at Han.

"You might be strong, but sooner or later, you'll break,"

He went out the door and left Han alone in the dark room.

"Sith…" Han muttered,

"I'm going to kill the guy when I get out of this mess… **if **I get out of it of course…"

Suddenly, a sharp object lying on the floor caught Han's attention; it was the blade that he got cut with. Han grabbed it and attempted to cut through the ropes, when he freed his arms he also noticed that his blaster was still in place. He smirked.

"Time to start the party…"

**A/N: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas : ) Not me, I'm just playing here**


	6. Chapter 6

Han ran through the corridor, shooting several imperial guards on his way. He spotted another detention cell on the right. When he opened the door, he saw a man sitting on the floor with his arms tied together. When the man looked up at him, his eyes widened in surprise.

„Captain Solo?"

Han nodded and cut through the ropes on the man's arms. He stood up and eyed him suspiciously.

"Prince Organa, it might seem strange for you that a smuggler like me came here to rescue you, but there's really no time to explain, we need to hurry and outta here quick!"

The prince nodded and Han handed him a blaster he took off one of the guards. The prince smirked and headed for the door. Han went after him, only to see about six or seven guards pointing their blasters at them.

"I think we're in trouble…"

.

.  
>.<p>

Leia and Luke were on top of one of the sandy mountain when they noticed the small house they've been looking for, but beside it, was something they didn't expect…  
>A large imperial ship sat beside the house.<p>

"This is **not** good Luke, I'm pretty certain that Han's in there,"

Luke nodded, and then he spotted Chewie lying on the sand in front of the house.

"Leia! Look! It's Chewie!"

They run up to the Wookie only to find him stunned and unconscious.

"I guess we'll have to shoot the imps ourselves then,"

With that, she took her blaster out and headed for the ship, Luke right behind her, lightsaber in hand.

.

.  
>.<p>

"So you two planned to escape from us, the Imperials? Fools! You'll be executed for this right now!"

The man turned to one of the guards beside him.

"Hand me a blaster, I want to shoot the Corellian myself,"

Han looked up, and suddenly he head Leia's voice in his head,

"Hang on! We're coming!"

He smirked and turned to face the man in the cloak,

"If we're going to die, you could at least tell us your name,"

The man glared at him,

"My name is Admiral Therk, you are aboard one of the fastest ships in the galaxy, _The Beast, _and now, you will die!"

But before he could do anything, they heard a blaster shooting at someone and Therk looked down and found a hole straight through his chest. He collapsed along with the other guards around him, who were struck down with a green flashing light. Luke came into view and helped the two untie their hands.  
>When they were finally free, Prince Organa grinned at Luke and held his hand out to him.<p>

"Thank you for rescuing us young man, I am Bail Organa, who might you be?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker, pleased to meet you, sorry to cut this conversation short but the whole ship is going to blow up in five minutes so if we don't get off it quickly we will blow up along with it,"

They ran out of the room and down the ramp, heading in the direction of where their ships where landed.

"Captain Solo, may I ask you a question? Do you know if my daughter, Leia, is alive…?"

Han grinned at him,

"She's perfectly all right, bossing everyone about at our current base on Hoth. Luke, did she come here with you?"

Luke nodded, "She's where the ships are landed, we'll get there in a bit."

.

.  
>.<p>

"I can't believe he wouldn't let me go with him! I could help!"

Leia thought to herself, frustrated, kicking a random stone every now and then.

Chewie growled at her.

"Wha-"

She stopped mid-step when she saw three people approaching the ships, she identified Luke, and to her relief, Han was there too, but who was the third person?  
>Her eyes widened as she recognized him, she ran up to him and hugged him,<p>

"Leia!"

"Father!"

They were hugging each other for a bit, daughter and father reunited after nearly three years.  
>Han stepped back grinning, it was nice to see Leia happy and smiling.<br>She broke away from her father's embrace and smiled at him, then she turned and ran up to Han, she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I've missed you…" she said softly,

Han leaned down and kissed her passionately,

"Missed you too, Princess…"

"HEY! You two, we need to get going or a Sandstorm will catch us!"

Luke yelled at them.

Han took Leia's hand and they headed up the _Falcon's _ramp, where Chewie was waiting impatiently sitting in his giant co-pilot chair, growling something about sand sticking to his fur.

Han sat in the pilot's chair and started up the engines, Leia sat behind in the Navigator's chair.

.

.

"Han? Tell me something, why whenever you go off somewhere, you get into trouble and we have to rescue you?"

Leia was sitting on Han's lap in the pilot's chair, while Chewie was off with Prince Organa playing holochess. Han threw up his hands in the air in mocking-defense,

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Sure, it never is, it's a wonder you're still alive! Being too brave isn't going to get you anywhere…"

Han flashed her a lopsided grin, "Yeah, but that's why you love me,"

"Nope, it's not that, it's – "

Han cut her off with a kiss, when they broke off for air, Leia grinned up at him,

"Yeah, that's why…"

**A/N: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas : ) I'm just playing around here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for not updating, but my laptop broke :) Anyways, here's another chapter ;] enjoy  
>Oh, by the way, there's a magic button at the bottom that need's clicking ; )<strong>

"Leia? Could I talk to you in private?"

Leia mumbled something sleepily and picked her commlink up,

"Yes, father, where and at what time?"

"In my quarters in a standard hour, okay? Organa out."

Leia grumbled and attempted to get out of the bed, but someone caught her hand and dragged her back down,

"Where 'ya going?"

Han asked, still half-asleep.

"Bail asked me to go and talk to him, sounded a bit urgent" Leia smiled at him.

"Riiight, isn't it a bit early though? Never mind, go on, I can't be bothered waking up yet,"

Leia grinned and kissed him lightly, before standing up and heading to the 'fresher.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Leia sat in the chair in front of the desk, behind which Bail Organa was sitting, smiling at her.

"Leia, I am aware that you are an adult and I can't make any decisions for you, but I wanted to talk to you about Captain Solo-"

"You can't do anything about it father. It's my decision to make, you can't make me un-love someone."

Bail smiled again.

"I wouldn't do that, I was actually going to say, that I want you to be happy and that you have my approval."

Leia's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that! She rather expected a rant about a smuggler not being good enough for a princess, or something like that.

"Besides, I have talked to Captain Solo on a few occasions; he doesn't seem to be someone who goes around murdering people."

Leia smiled back this time. It was all right, there was nothing to worry about, for now at least.

**A/N: All belongs to Mr. Lucas ;] I just play around here. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would've updated sooner, but I didn't know what to write sooo... :L**

**Anyhow, here's another chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"So what did your father want from you, that was so important that he woke you up so early?"<p>

Han was sitting across the table from Leia, who was reading something on her holopad.

"He just wanted to talk... about a certain ex-smuggler,"

she looked up and grinned at him.

"So what'd he say?" Han asked curiously.

"Oh, just something about getting someone to assassinate you..."

Leia tried not to burst ut laughing while Han stared at her in horror.

She finally gave up and smirked before laughing out.

Relief washed over Han's face.

"You're... you're kidding right?"

"'Course I am!" She smiled and shifted to sit beside him.

"So I don't need to worry 'bout waking up dead tomorrow?"

He said, putting his arm around her,

"Nope, don't worry about it."

She leaned into him, and closed her eyes slightly, and then sighed.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back this time..."

Han smiled and leaned down to kiss her,

"I've told you, I'll always come back..."

They both smiled at each other,

"...No matter what it takes."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, DUN! The end :D I wanted to finish it in a slightly different way and I think it's crap but it's just me ;] There's a magic button down there that need clicking :D I like reviews you know :P**

**All SW stuff belongs to Mr. Lucas :)**


End file.
